Angel of Life, Angel of Death
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: In the midst of hatred, Kikyu discovers away to make Inu Yasha hers for good. Heartbroken, kagome seeks solstace within Kouga's arms. Meanwhile, Naraku plots to gain the Shikon jewel for once and all. Iy/K
1. As it begins

Hey! What's up? This is my very first fanfic that I'm going to post as a new member of fanfiction.net! Please read and review! Thank you! Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing crummy fanfics..not that it is crummy..oh never mind. Claimer: hey! Nobody steal my idea, okay! I'm flat broke and it took me three whole weeks to think up this story idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel of Purity, Angel of Death  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Kikyou winced as she trudged thought the shrubbery. The occasional leaf or stem came entangled with her hair and she screamed in fury. This was al that little brat's fault. Her slate-gray eyes narrowed with hate at the thought of that girl-the girl who looked so much like her-the one who was her replacement. At this thought grief forsook her and she fell on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. No. No one could ever replace her, but that girl.the one who had been there to take over her place in the world had. It was just so unfair. But then again, when had there ever been a time where the world ever played fair?  
  
History was full of unrequited love, and people, who worked so hard and were just on the brink of happiness, lose everything. And now, history would once more play its cruel game. She was the priestess of the Shikon no tama not her! Always was and always will be. So what on earth am I doing, dwelling in a body made out of earth and bones? , she thought to herself. I, who was once pure and holy, am rendered to this.? She could have lived her life with Inu Yasha, as humans if only he had not interfered.  
  
And now.an even larger threat opposed her. One that would take more than just brute strength to defeat.. and the thing that was at stake was the one thing that mattered most to her. Inu Yasha. And soon.. he would be gone from her.. forever. That girl is nothing but a copy of me! She thought to herself angrily. But deep inside, she knew that even if they did look alike on the outside, the difference was still there.  
  
She was cold and bitter, defiled by petty emotions like hatred and grief while that girl was what someone would call "Pure". Kagome. That was her name. She remembered how Inu Yasha had sought to protect her, even giving up his last chance to be with her, Kikyou. And now that girl had stolen every thing that she held dear to her cold heart- her sister, her own soul, and yes, even Inu Yasha, the one thing that mattered most to her. I thought you loved me, she thought. I thought I was the most precious thing in the world to you. But I guess I was wrong. I was very wrong.  
  
"Frolicking in our thoughts are we? I see you were perhaps thinking about.oh I know. Let me guess. Could it possibly have been about that worthless hanyo Inu Yasha?" There was a mock gasp and cool laughter as she whipped around and came face to face with a cackling Naraku. "You." Her cold eyes hardened and narrowed into slits when she remembered that it was his entire fault. The one who interfered. The one who ruined everything for them. "Oh come on Kikuyu. Do you really hate me so much? I'm so hurt."  
  
His taunts annoyed her, but she held her ground and snapped, "What do you want?" Naraku carefully scanned her face as he leaned against the nearest tree. She shivered at the coldness of his aura but held her ground. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. Her face was stone cold and held no emotion at all-exept for a flicker of hatred here and there. He could feel Onigumo's lustful thoughts throbbing at this, which he quickly depleted. A sinister smile crept over his face as he thought, I can use this to my advantage. This may be the key to finally obtaining the rest of the Shimon no Tama for myself.  
  
Kikuyu figited under Naraku's piercing gaze. She knew by the look on his face that he was thinking of evil. And knowing Naraku it probably had something to do with the Shikon No Tama. I must be on my guard, she thought. Knowing Naraku he'll probbably come up with something that will make me want to get the rest of the Shikon no Tama for him. So she was alittle taken aback when he asked nonchalantly(as noncnalantly as an baboon man can), "So how's Inu Yasha these days?"  
  
Naraku's cold eyes narrowed in delight as he saw the emotions register on Kikyou's face. You just have to hit them where it hurts, he thought to himself. She nervously turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "He's fine, thank you. What has this to do with anything?" Naraku's sinister smile deepened as he continued, "Oh, and by the way. I heard the most vicious rumor that he.oh yes, I heard he is having fun with that human bitch of his.what was her name again? Oh yes.Kagome"  
  
I knew it, she thought, realazation dawning on her. "I don't want to talk about this," she snarled angrily. If that bastard thought he was going to have fun taunting her with and get a few laughs, he was wrong. She wasn't going to let him get to her, not now, not ever! And besides, this was the last thing she needed at the moment. She didn't want to hear it, and Naraku would be the last person in the world she would ever want to hear it from.  
  
Naraklu only smiled cruely. (Okay, I know this is kinda hard to picture, bamboon man laughing like a nutcase, but bear with me here, okay? I might end up doing scene mess-ups at the ends of chapter. Dunno. Well, back to the story! ^_^)throwing back his bamboon skin covered head. "Is there something wrong, Kikyou dear?" his smile onkly widened at her silence. "Oh yes.I forgot. If dear Inu Yasha loves his little human bitch..then I suppose that will leave poor little Kikyou all alone."  
  
Kikyou snarled as she whipped around to claw Naraku's face. However, Naraku quickly dodged out of the way in just the nick of time. "Tsk tsk Kikyou. So violent. I suppose that is what you get for hanging around with a worthless hanyou like Inu Yasha. I must say Kikyou. I thought you had more class than to pursue a worthless hanyou like Inu Yasha. Even that idiodic brigand Omnigumo would be an upgrade from that fool Inu Yasha. But then again you are human are you?"  
  
Kikyou didn't answer, only stared blankly down at the ground. "Kikyou?" She didn't answer, and he snapped his fingers infront of her face to get her attention. "Well well. looks like the bitch is at long last is finally dead. I con't say I'm sad at all.one less thing to worry about."So you can imagine his shock when Kikyou laughed and said in a bitter tone, "Heh. Look who's talking. If you are so smart then lets see you try and get the fully completed Shikon no Tama." "You-"  
  
Kikyou looked up and smiled with cold dignity. "How pathetic. I tried to give half of the Shikon no Tama to you and you still weren't able to defeat him and gain the rest on the Shikon no Tama. Who are you to critiseze him when you yourself cannot even defeat him? You are so pathetic Naraku. You go around acting like your so smart, minupulating others into you traps and ruining others lives, causing endless pain and sorrow, when you yourself cannot even obtain something as simple as the Shikon no Tama from a group of imbeciles. You-"  
  
"Shut Up!" Before Kikyou could finish talking, Naraku's cold hands seized her throat and he looked into her eyes, gloating. "So what do you have to say now, priestess?" kikyou looked straight into his eyes, her defiant and cold with pity in them. "Can't face the truth Naraku or should I say Omnigumo? You try to pretend that you are so strong and powerful, but the truth is that you failed. You are nothing but a failure. Go ahead kill me. but it will do you no good. For Inuyasha will come and hunt you down like the dog you are. And don't even think about giving me your bullcrap about how screwed I am when you yourself am nothing but a mutant abonmination."  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed and he laughed lowly as he threw Kikyou away. "feh. I will not waste my time killing you right now. There is no fun in killing a creature made of earth and bones.however." he smiled as he looked at her coolly, "What would you say if I said I had a business proposition?"  
  
Kikyou looked at him suspiciously and carefully asked, "What do you mean by that?" Naraku's sinister smile widened. He could feel her mental barrio slowly lowering its defenses and it left her open for a mental assault. I can use this to my adventage, he thought to himself. And this is all going according to plan. That Kikyou bitch may be easier to minupulate than I anticipated. He grinned as he walked over to her and took his cold hands to cup her chin.  
  
"I can make Inu Yasha yours for the rest of eternity. All you have to do is give him this and bring me the Shikon Shards Kikyou." Kikyou's eyes widened as she felt Naraku slip something into the palm of her hand. With that he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kikyou shivereing with fear.  
  
Well, whadya think? Like it? Hate it? Anyways. Pleaze review, okay? Tanks! (PS I'll update this when I get about 5 review!) Ja! 


	2. Broken bonds

Hiya! Hereiko-chan here. I'm sorry for the delay in the update. My dad got mad at me and erased all my files, including all the future updates I had for all the other fics I planned to post on to fanfiction.net. I had the whole thing written out, but he erased it., so I'm really sorry. Thank you every one who reviewed, and those who didn't.... nyah nyah, by the way, I'm thinking about changing the title. I can't decide between Angel of Purity, Angel of Death or Angel of Life, Angel of Death. If you have any ideas just write it on a review. I barely ever check my e-mail. Feel free to give any new ideas for a title.  
  
Disclaimer-If I owned Inu Yasha and co. I'd have my own computer by now. This thingie is so annoying to post up.( no offense to anyone who actually likes to post this up. what are you nuts?)  
  
Claimer- This is my idea! Anyone who tries to rip it off or write another fic that is a total rippoff of this will pay!!! (Volcano explodes behind Hereiko-chan) Mwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111  
  
PS - for anyone who's wondering, Kikyou dies later on in the story. I think its either chapter seven or eight, I don't know... keep reviewing and you get to it sooner.  
  
Angel of Life, Angel of Death,  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Kikyou signed as she looked down at the little bottle that rested in the palm of her hand. What should I do, she thought to herself despratly. If I use it, then Inu Yasha will be mine, but then I'll just be a stupid little pawn in Naraku's sick little game of chess. But if I don't.. she closed her slate-gray eyes as the next thoughts went across her head.. Then I may lose him forever.  
  
She shook her head, as if to clear her head. No, she thought to herself defiantly. I won't let him get to me. I have to stay strong. I have to believe that Inu Yasha's feelings for me will stay strong. I know it. We can overcome any obstacle Naraku sets out for us. But yet.. Pain edged her slate-gray eyes as she looked up into the clear blue sky. What if..what if the one thing that could prevent me from happiness with Inu Yasha is.me?  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha! Come on, don't be such a grouch! It'll be fun!!!" kagome yelled out from the river. She was wearing her new bathing suit-the one with red hibiscuses patterned all over it. They had just walked out of a hard battle with Naraku, and Kagome had rebounded and gone back to her usual preppy state.  
  
He glared at her from his position in the shady tree that grew right next to the water. Where does she get all this evergy, he thought to himself sulkily. We could see alittle more of that evergy when we are traveling, but noooooooooo, when ever we travel she puts on the invalid act and I have to carry her from village to village. He winced at the sound of her laughter mixed with Shippo's squeals of delight along the river.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha, if only I could trade places with you right now.." Inu Yasha turned to see a starry-eyed Miroku looking at Kagome dreamily. "If I were you then I'd be dead by now. And I recall Kagome specificly requesting that you stay atleast 100 meters out of her personal." Miroku sighed as sad tears ran down his lecherious face. "You don't know how lucky you are." Inu Yasha grimiced at the sight of Sango elbowing Miroku in the head. "Let's try and maintain control of ourselves, houshi-san" "I am so glad I am not you right now."  
  
His gaze shifted back to Kagome as he winced at the sounds of water. He wasn't particularly fond of water, and in his opinion only a nutcase would actually 1. get wet (okay, you know the expression wet dogs stink? They do. I mean they smell BAD. I have a dog and I think I would know. When ever he's been out in the rain or takes a bath, I make sure to stay 100 meters out of his personnal. No offense to anyone who owns a dog but then again. it could be me.. or it could be my dog. I don't know. Back to the story!) and actually enjoy taking a bath.  
  
He didn't know about Kagome, but he hated the prospect to cold, drippy water on him. Nice, dry land was good enough for him. Besides, who knew, if he went down there, she'd probably splash water all over him and his clothes. Did that wrench know how much time and energy it took to keep his hair and ears upholstered? If he was Sessoumaru, than it would probably take twice as long, but the fact remained that he hated water. Small quantities were okay, but if it was in buckets and gallons..  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha! It'll be fun!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He glared down at her and yelled, "If you want me to come down so much...then make me!!" He instantly regretted the moment those three little words flew out of his mouth, for a dark cloud passed over her face but was quickly replaced by a mischeivious smile.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha.." He nervously backed away, putting his hand on the tree for balance just in case she tried anything. "Wha. what do you want." she smiled up at him, the smile as sweet and innocent as that of a little girl's. And that's when he knew trouble was coming.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Sit."  
  
Immediately, it was as if the ground was rushing to meet him as he screamed, "Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" He came crashing down the river bend and landed face down, right next to a giggly Kagome and Shippo. He picked himself up and glared ferousiously at a giggling Kagome and Shippo. "What the hell was that for, you wrench?!!"  
  
"Oh, come on Lord Inu Yasha. We know you liked it."  
  
He fell down face first into the river and whipped around to see a skeptical Miroku and Sango.  
  
"We all know what you are really thinking Lord Inu Yasha. There is no use hiding it. Even * sigh * I can tell what is happening." Miroku said as he sadly patted Inu Yasha's shoulders.  
  
His golden eyes narrowed to slits as he muttered, "Knowing you're sick and twisted mind, I doubt I even want to know what you are thinking about right now." Happy tears ran down the lecherious monk's face as he fondly rubbed Sango's behind. "Oh what I sacrafice for myself."  
  
However, Kagome and Shippo took advantage of this moment to splash water all over Inu Yasha's back." He froze the moment the cold, wet water touched his back. He slowly turned around, a deadly expression planted on his face. "what. Was. That. For. YOU WRENCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Shippo shrieked with laughter as a tidal wave of water headed toward them. She giggled merrily as she studied the furious hanyou. He was soaked the bone and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of dewy drops of water dribbling from his ear down to his face. His golden eyes narrowed at the sound of her soft laughter.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING YOU WRENCH!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, DOG-BOY?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF? FIGURE IT OUT FOR YOUSELF."  
  
"YOU JERK! OSWARI!  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
Miroku smiled as he watched them fight. "Their at it again." Shippo said as he watched them with half- lidded eyes. "I think this is their way to show that they care for each other." Sango said cheerfully. Immediately the perverted preist smiled at her. "What are you smiling about, houshi-san?" his reply was merely, "Why, if what you say is true, that that means...." a few seconds later, Miroku walked away with a hand print on his face and big bumps on his head. It was worth it, he thought to himself.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes and all three of them whirled around. In the shadows, the silouette of a person materialized and soon they came face- to-face with the miko that looked so much like Kagome. The miko named Kikyou. Her cold slate-gray eyes surveyed them with cold benediction and at last she spotted the person she came here to see.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
He turned around and dropped Kagome as his eyes met hers. The words barely left his mouth as he whispered, "Kikyou..."  
  
So what do you think? I couldn't remember the rest of it, so I guess this is all for now. I'm probably going to be busy for the next few days so I'll set my benchmark at 17. please read and review. Thank you! 


	3. Shattered Soul

Hi, how are you doing? Thank you every one who reviewed. and those who didn't.. *makes a scary face* don't read this. I know in the summary I said that there would be alittle Kagome/Kouga, but the pairing will ultimately be Inu Yasha/ Kagome. I was thinking about doing a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, but decided against it.  
  
Oh, and for anyone who has read IN-U-OH, it will be under my name.when Inu baby88 ever gets around to it. If you're confused, then I'll explain the situation. You see, I can only go on the internet once a week and only for one hour, and I can't exactly go to fanfiction.net, so I usually end up asking my friends to help me post up my fics, and thus, Inubaby, being the * cough cough* wonderful person she is, agreed to help me post up IN-U-OH until I could join fanfiction.net.  
  
So now that I (Yay!) have finally joined, she has to transfer it to my account. Are you confused yet? Because I am, and I'm the one who is saying this.  
  
Oh, and about the title thing, I'll tell you the results in either chapters three or four.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm flat broke and my worldly possetions consists of my very own collection of manga all in Chinese. I think I'd be somewhat more wealthy (hey, c'mon, Rumiko Takahashi probably owns her own stereo system and then some  
  
Claimer: Like I said you really don't want to be on my bad side, so I think not copying my idea may be a good idea PS did you notice that Inu Yasha always has a new fire rat cloak thingie? I mean it gets burned or torn and then in the next episode-tadaaaaaaaa! Its brand new again! Sorry, I'm just a little crazy right now.  
  
PPS I know I said I'd update it when I had like twenty reviews (yeah right) but I got bored and decided to update this anyways.  
  
  
  
Angel of Life, Angel of Death.  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Kagome abruptly stood up in the shallow river when she saw Kikyou. What is she doing here, she thought to herself sadly. Every time she saw Kikyou it made her sad inside. Because Inu Yasha is still very much in love with her. No, she thought to herself, shaking her head to clear her head. I won't let it hurt me. even if I can't contral what Inu Yasha feels..even if the one he loves is not me.I won't let if affect the way I feel .  
  
Kikyou's cold eyes wandered first to Kagome and then to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha" she whispered once more. Her cold eyes grew gentle as she looked into his golden eyes.  
  
Eyes that once never trusted no one. Eyes she promised to soften, but never could, for that girl had taken her place. He took a step back as she walked toward him. Her slate-gray eyes locked into his as she asked, "Are you scared Inu Yasha? Do you truly think that I will hurt you? Do you really hate me that much?"  
  
Kikyou...his golden eyes softened as he looked at her in shock. And the final blow was delivered when she asked, "Inu Yasha.if things had been different..if he had not interfered...on that fateful day 50 years ago...what would you have done?"  
  
His eyes grew sad as he surveyed her serene face. "Kikyou.I..." she smiled softly up at him as she cupped his cheek with her palm. "But even though that is the past.even thought we could not find happiness in the past.it won't affect the future.."  
  
Why that little..! Kagome's face turned red with anger. I can't believe the nerve of that little.. why I outta... and what's with that jerk? He's just standing there like an idiot! Arrrrrrrgh! What an idiot!  
  
Kagome marched over to Kikyou and yelled, "Look Kikyou whatever happened between you two 50 years ago.you shouldn't hold it agains-"  
  
Before she could finish, Kikyou turned to her and stared at her with her stone-cold eyes. Be silent, her cold eyes silently ordered. This does not concern you.  
  
Immediately, it was as if her entire body was made out of stone. I-I'm paralyzed, Kagome thought to herself despratly. I can't move! Inu Yasha..run.get away from her Inu Yasha! Get away while you still have time.  
  
Inu Yasha looked first at Kikyou, then at Kagome. "why did you do that to Kagome, Kikyou? What ever this is about, leave Kagome out of his." Kikyou smiled at her softly as she softly stroked his cheek. "You still didn't answer my question Inu Yasha. However.even if you did not.that is no matter. If this was fifty years ago.then I would have done this.  
  
Her slate-gray eyes peered up at him as her delicate face slowly moved closer and closer. His golden eyes widened in shock at the slight pressure of her lips against his, and then a cool liquid slipping between his lips.  
  
All of a sudden.every thing seemed fuzzy all of a sudden. Ka..go.me., he thought to himself despratly before darkness enveloped him. ~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried as she saw him fall. Suddenly, it was as if a great omen had been lifted of her shoulders, for she could move. "Inu Yasha!" she quickly rushed to his side with Sango and * cough * * cough* Miroku and Grampa Myoga hot on her heels. "What did you do to him?"  
  
Kagome screamed as she gently cradled Inu Yasha's head in her lap. Her hand gently brushed a strand of snowy white hair from his face as she snapped her head up to look at Kikyou. Kikyou looked back at her with the same amount of interest you'd expect from a fence post. "That is none of your concern. Inu Yasha is none of your concern. "  
  
She whirled around and was just about to leave when Sango and Miroku stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "You're going to tell us exactly what you did to him and you're going to do it now. That is unless of course you want to return to the earth." Just to prove her point, she took out a dagger and held it against Kikyou's white throat.  
  
Kikyou's only laughed, the laugh echoing ominously throughout to meadow, sending shivers throughout Sango's spine. She threw back her head sending ripples of hair as fine as spun silk down her back. ( I don't know about you, but even I shiver at the mere thought of Kikyou laughing. That girl scares me and I don't even want to image her laughing the way Naraku does.) But she stood her ground and narrowed her eyes in anticipation.  
  
"I highly doubt that girl. Considering you're feeble powers, you won't be able to last against me for more than then seconds. And I'm sure you would like to, wouldn't you, girl?" Kikyou smiled coldly at Sango's apparent disconfort. "I'm sure you would like probably like nothing more than to dispose of me, for you're little friend there. Sure, go ahead, see if I care. I'm already dead, however, I do not think Inu Yasha will think the same."  
  
Inu Yasha's golden eyes snapped open, as if on cue. He sat up and looked up at Kagome, puzzled.  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
He heh, a cliff hanger. I'm just soooooo evil. Anyways, please tell me you're opinion and if there is anything you don't like or want to be changed, please tell me. um. I'd really appreciate it if everyone who read this fic, reviewed. It dosen't have to be good, either. The only reason I probably would want people to review this time is because this time I got less reviews than I got for the first chapter. well, thanks anyways for anyone who reviewed and I'd like people who hasn't reviewed to just . never mind. REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Behind the scenes.  
  
Kikyou: why do I have to be the big bad stupid wolf in all of this? I swear, this is totally screwing up my look.  
  
Naraku: (glares at Kikyou.) Look who's talking miko. I get to cackle and wear a bamboo pelt 24/7. do you have any idea how itchy bamboo fur is? Look at this rash it gave me!!!!!  
  
Naraku pulls off his bamboo pelt to reveal a reeeeeeeeeeealy nasty rash. Its reaaaaaaly red and has skin particles sticking out of it. PS you may not want to read this if you are currently eating.  
  
Inu Yasha: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! My virgin eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^.~ sorry if that was really corny. I was bored when I wrote this. BYE! And don't forget to review!!!!!!! 


	4. hi

Hi, this is hereiko nakashima. That last chapter is probably going to be the last one I post, because no one has really been reviewing and It really upset me. For instance, no one reviewed for the last chapter I posted and I was really upset about it. If it has something to do with the summary then.just write it in a review.  
  
I have this really bad habit of deleting all of my e-mails without even reading them because most of the time it is mostly junk mail. I might continue it if I change my mind or if people actually start reviewing. I'm really sorry for those of you who liked the story, and have been reviewing but no one else has so.yeah.  
  
Anyways, I just typed out the rest of the story (stayed up until 3 in the morning, had to make tons of modification..ext. I have the biggest trash bags under my eyes now..s/d's) so I guess I might end up posting the rest of it if you reviewed. See you later, and don't forget to remind Inu baby to transfer Inuoh to my account..she still hasn't done that.  
  
ONE MORE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU FLAME ME, I'M NEVER GOING TO POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!111111111 


	5. Golden eyes

Hiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you soooooooooo much everyone who reviewed. I wuz up till 2 cuz I wuz so happy.  
  
(Inu baby (okay, in this little tingmajig, Inu baby is talking. Not me. inu Baby. This is just to clear up any confusion that might have happened.)-she called me up and made me talk to her for 5 whole hours. Do you know how much torture that was?:! Five whole hours of listening to an idiot blab on and on about nonsense... * shudders* oh the horror* FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE probably confused here's the deal: me and Inubaby are in the same school and I pretty much try to annoy her to death whenever I have the chance. Aren't I such a nice person? ^.^ * )  
  
anyways, here's the update. I wrote this in when I saw that more people reviewed (YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) so for everyone who reviewed, I luv you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (For you sickos who have a unbelievably sick and perverted mind, no not that way. If I had to tell you that then that means you're sicker than I am. And that's saying something. ^.^;;)You're the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If you noticed, I changed the ratings from R to PG13. well, the reason was if you just went on the settings as it was, it wouldn't show up, no matter how many pages you look. So, in order to make things much more convenient and for it to be able to be easier to find, I changed the ratings. Are you confused? Because I am. On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Disclaimer: I'm flat broke, people. I only have 15 dollars in my bank and no extra spending money. Come to think of it, I don't even have my own phone. I think that should tell you something unless.oh never mind. I really don't think a person who owns Inu Yasha and co would be as poor as me.  
  
Claimer: Story Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS, I'm just going to leave it as it is. I got some e-mail saying that they liked the present title better. I have no clue what so ever how they got it but.then again.  
  
PPS Review at the end of the story! I really like to know what other people think of my story! Ims and e-mails might not work because I'm only one once a week..exept for the weekends. That is one of the main reasons I go over to my friends houses if I want to update anything..plus I like reviews and.just review okay? It doesn't take a lot of time to and I know there has to be more than 12 people who read my fic.unless there is  
  
Angel of Life, Angel of Death  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
The moment he said those words, it was as if someone had stabbed a knife through her heart. She smiled weakly and whispered, "What are you talking about Inu Yasha!?" she held his hand between hers as she whispered, " It"s me, Kagome. Ka. Go. Me. Remember? Wench?" Her sky-blue eyes grew frantic as his looked back at her, in bewilderment.  
  
Puzzled golden eyes stared back at her in childish confusion as he asked, "Kikyou, what are you talking about?" He smiled at her ruefully and cupped his callused palms gently against in her pink cheek as he whispered, "I'm Inu Yasha and you're Kikyou.. Nothing is going to change that, even if you cut you're hair or wear something different. Nothing has changed. And nothing will change. "  
  
Oh Inu Yasha. tears coursed down her lovely face as she cupped his rough palm against her pale face. She opened her eyes as she looked into his, hoping to see something-a spark of recognition.. Anything to tell her that he still knew her.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
He turned to the source of the voice and confusion registered in his face as he looked first at Kagome and then at Kikyou. But the confusion disappeared as he stood up and walked over to her. To the miko named Kikyou.  
  
What's going on?, Kagome thought to herself desprately, the tears flowing freely now. Why is he acting like he dosen't know me? Oh Inu Yasha.. Can you really not remember me? Even after everything.?  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Kagome is sitting on a well, and she looks up at Inu Yasha.  
  
He looks down at her gently as he ruefully says, "And that's when I realized that I actually wanted you near me. (it goes something like that.^.^;; I haven't read Inu Yasha for a while.)  
  
* End of Flash back*  
  
I know there is no me in you're heart.that the only one you had ever loved was Kikyou..I know.but.why is it that you can't even remember me now? She tilted her tear-streaked face up to the blood red sun as those thoughts played across her mind. Do you really hate me that much? Or perhaps.oh Inu Yasha!  
  
Distantly she could hear Inu Yasha's confused voice saying, "Who is that girl Kikyou? Why does she look so much like you? I think-"  
  
Kikyou laughed softly, as if she was once more a girl, unmarred by the flow of time. A girl who had yet to learn how cruel fate could be, still a child. She covered her delicate hand over Inu Yasha's mouth as she whispered, " That's not important now. Lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked gently. Just as she was about to reach her out and take Kagome's shoulder's, she sank to her knees. I-I don't believe it, Kagome thought, her pupil dialating, almost covering her blue irises. He- he's.really gone..she thought as she stared blankly straight ahead, he's .really gone..  
  
Sango cautiously walked up to her and cautiously placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Ka..Kagome?" She suddenly shot up, making every one jump back in shock, as she screamed, "No! Its not true!!" Crystaline tears dripped down her beautiful face as she suddenly screamed, " He-he wouldn't- he couldn't!! It's not true!! Its not!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha! Dinner!" Kikyou called out cheerfully.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
Confusion registered on her face as she scanned the area infront of her. Her slate-grey eyes widened slightly as she looked from tree to tree, searching for any sign of him.  
  
"That's funny.wasn't he just here-"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kikyou whipped around, dagger in hand (Just shows you what kind of person she is. I mean seriously, what kind of person goes around with hidden daggers. Exept Sango. Sango is the only person who is allowed to do that cuz she's cool, and Kikyou's just a big meanie. No offense to any Kikyou fans or anything.I can never get anything right can I?) , only to come face to face with Inu Yasha. His golden eyes glittered down at her as he looked at her ruefully.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
She could feel her cold heart soften as she looked into his warm golden eyes. Eyes that held something for her. Only her. "Kikyou.." He looked down at her softly, his callused palm stroking her soft cheek. "Kikyou."  
  
His arms entwined themselves around her slim waist, holding her to him. Her slate-gray eyes slowly fluttered shut as her pale face tilted toward his.  
  
Kikyou..  
  
He closed his golden eyes as he held Kikyou closer to him, her warmth spreading to him.  
  
Kikyou..  
  
I'll always be by your side, Inu Yasha.  
  
His eyes flew wide open in shock and he pushed Kikyou away. "Inu Yasha." She looked up at him sadly, her eyes wet with unshed tears. For a moment an awkward silence lingered between the both of them, until he laughed weakly, cracking the thin ice. "I-I'm sorry Kikyou. I don't know what went through my head just now bu-"  
  
She smiled gently as she held him to her, resting her head on his chest. "Its okay, Inu Yasha. I understand if you're not ready yet." She smiled softly as she slowly closed her eyes," Don't worry there's no rush. After all, we have the rest of our lives to spend together." For a moment, he stiffened, unsure of what to do next, but then he relaxed, holding her to him. "I guess you're right Kikyou. I'm sorry."  
  
He closed his golden eyes, gently inhaling her sweet scent. After all, we do have the rest of our lives together, he thought to himself.  
  
I'll always be with you, Inu Yasha.  
  
Kikyou's cold slate-gray eyes narrowed in suspicion as she replayed the last events. So he still hasn't completely forgotten about that girl, she thought to herself coolly, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. Well, then, I'll just have to make sure he forgets about her-for good.  
  
Isn't Kikyou evil? Or am I, for leaving you guys off at yet another cliffhanger? (I'm such a nice person aren't I? Hey, this was the longest chapter I wrote yet. It was actually a combo between 4 and 5. You know the part where Kikyou and Inu Yasha get all kissy? * shudders at the thought *  
  
that was ch. 5. but then I figured that you would be mad at me for posting such a short chapter up, so I altered it alittle. ^.^;;) to tell you the truth, when I was writing this, I was actually beginning to like Kikyou (yeah right. Actually a better description is that I hated her less than I did before. I still hate her though.).  
  
then, being the nice person I am, I couldn't bear not hating Kikyou (Heck, it'd totally screw up the anti Kikyou fic I was beginning to write.^-^;; to tell you the truth I have never been good at bashing fics. It was okay at the beginning, but after I wrote this, I began feeling sorry for her and went easier on her, so you can see why I changed it), plus the real Kikyou isn't that nice so I decided to change it and make her as mean and manipulative as Naraku.  
  
^________________^;; I'm such a nice person. to tell you the truth, the only reason I started writing this was so I'd have an excuse to kill off Kikyou (and nurture our reader's hate for her before I did. Aren't I a nice person?). personally, to have Kikyou not die in this fic would be just plain cruel after what she put Kagome through. She dosen't deserve to be with Inu Yasha because I feel that he probably loves her more than she loves him. (This fic would be a great example.  
  
If you are currently writing an anti- Kikyou fic, than use this for insperation. After the first few chapters, the kikyou hate just boils and burns.^.^;; didn't know what to put there so I just put the first thing that came to my mind. I'm thinking about putting up Kikyou torture fics at the end of the chapter where she dies. Or call up every anime freak in my neighbor hood and have them write it for me.)  
  
this fic is IY/K so don't worry about me messing up the pairings. I wouldn't pair Inu Yasha up with Kikyou if you killed me. then again, if its my life on the line, I might. Who knows? Well, I think I'm starting to blab now so see you in the next chapter! Ps. More reviews=happy Hereiko-chan. Happy Hereiko-chan=longer chapters and more updates. Do you get the picture? See ya! ^____________________^  
  
PPS about my s/k fic, I'll post if up if I have time..  
  
PPPS Have you noticed that my auther notes are longer than the story itself. ^.^;; I think I talk too much 


	6. only a dream

Hi! Sorry for the wait for the update. I wasrelly busy and didn't have a lot of time to write this!  
  
Disclaimer- I hightly doubt Rumiko Takahashi would seriously write a fic about her own story.  
  
Claimer - don't eventhink about it.  
  
Kiki- Thank you! I'll make him remember her. eventually.^^;;;  
  
Inubaby- Minako... for once I'm actually speechless.  
  
Angel of Life, Angel of Death  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
"Naraku-sama, she has taken the bait."  
  
Naraku smiled as he looked down at a bowing Kagura.  
  
"Good. Keep them under close observation and report anything that happens."  
  
Kagura nodded as she disappeared into the darkness. "Hai."  
  
Naraku smiled maliciously as he looked over to the direction that Kikyou was. "Just you wait Kikyou. Just you wait. Soon you will truly see the full extent of my wrath. Soon."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, drink this stew. You'll need your strength. Don't forget, we still need one more shard of the shikon jewel. Please Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled lightly at Sango's pleading eyes. "No, its okay. I'm really not really hungry right now. Why don't you let Shippo have it?"  
  
Shippo's little ears perked up and he grabbed the precious bowl of stew and poured it down his throat. "Down the hatch!" Sango rolled her eyes as she heard Miroku scolding Shippo.  
  
"Boys!" She knelt down and sat down beside Kagome.  
  
She was thinner now, and she looked pale and sickly. She hasn't eaten or slept in days, Sango thought to herself. If this goes on, she'll be dead.  
  
"Kagome. I'm really sorry about.you know."  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled gently, her eyes shining. "No, its okay. I always did know, deep inside his heart.. that the one he loved and really cared about wasn't me. I guess I just didn't want to see it. that I was still asleep..dreaming about something that wasn't real. and now. that I am awake. it hurts more than ever."  
  
"Kagome." Sango gently patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll look better in the morning."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome winced as the first rayes of light spilled over the land. She shot up and laughed weakly, "it was all a dream! Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha!" He wasn't there. Inu Yasha wasn't there. He was gone. He was really truly gone!"  
  
Kouga shot up the minute he heard Kagome's cry.  
  
"Kagome!" he jumped out of his cave and jumped from tree to tree, searching for her scent. Please don't be hurt, he thought to himself despratly. Please be okay..  
  
Kagome! He brightened when he finally found her scent. Kagome! And then, he turned to her. "Kagome." She was on her knees, her long black hair blowing in the wind. He ran over to her and shook her shoulders, "Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright? Kaogme!  
  
She looked up, her eyes blank and empty. It was as if something was missing.something had died. Her lips formed a weak smile as she whispered, "Inu Yasha. You came back."  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda crappy. I couldn't find the other draft I wrote, so I just wrote this, so its kinda bad.. ^^;; I haven't written this in a long time so its kindawierd. Anyways, please r/r. I would really like 5 reveiws for this chapter! Thanks! 


	7. Unseeing eyes

Hey, what's up? I'm really sorry I took so long to update this. I've had a lot of homework lately and was just rebounding from finals, so yeah, I'm pretty worn out.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inu Yasha. I wish I did thought! ^^;; not that that counts but.  
  
  
  
Claimer: please don't steal my idea. I spent a lot of time on this idea and I would be very upset if you did.  
  
  
  
  
  
abby- Thank you! Here's the next chappie!  
  
  
  
  
  
sage of inuyoukai- (cool name, by the way) I updated! I updated! ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
nightangel- ack! I'm really sorry if the chapters are so short! I have a bad habit of doing that!  
  
  
  
Hyperactive Kitsune- I think that in this fic Inu Yasha must have something wrong with his nose to not notice that Kikyou's already dead. I mean, she's earth and bones so she's bound to smell weird... hm. I should use that for a later chappie...  
  
  
  
  
  
???- Thanks... I updated! Um. yeah, and I noticed that you reviewed.. Multiple times.. but thanks! ^^:;  
  
  
  
Hey, if I left any one out, just tell me, or e-mail me. thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel of life, Angel of Death  
  
  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha. You came back.."  
  
  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome in complete and utter shock. "Kagome, is there something wrong? Do you actually think I look like that dogturd? " he asked weakly.  
  
  
  
There was no way, Kouga thought as his piercing blue eyes searched hers. She can't really think that I even faintly resemble... His blue eyes narrowed with hatred as the next thoughts flashed across his mind. Damn it. dogturd.. If you did anything to Kagome. I'll kill you.. I'll kill you with my own hands.  
  
  
  
Kagome giggled as she playfully glomped his slim wraist. "What are you talking about? You're Inu Yasha, and I'm Kagome. And I love you."  
  
  
  
Just in time for Sango and Miroku's eavesdropping ears to hear. Shippo shot up and stared at Kagome long and hard. "Hey what are you-"  
  
  
  
Miroku grabbed Shippo and clapped his hand over the kitsune's mouth. "Shush! Do you want her to know we're here?"  
  
  
  
The poor kitsune shook his head furiously as he vailiantly tried to wriggle out of the perverted monk's grasp. "Mmmmmf! " Shippo muttered as Miroku forced him underneath the bushes.  
  
  
  
"Then just keep your damn trap shut!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
  
  
She turned around and smiled when she saw Inu Yasha standing behind her. Her brow furrowed with worry when she saw that his face was shadowed.  
  
  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha? It there something wrong?"  
  
  
  
He smiled wryly as he fiddled with the heavy prayer beads that lay around his neck.  
  
  
  
"I have a question.."  
  
  
  
A soft smile lit her pale face as she whispered, "Then ask away."  
  
  
  
"Kikyou.. tell me, why do I have these prayer beads hanging around my neck?"  
  
  
  
She smiled as she walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "I put them there, to make sure you stay our of trouble."  
  
  
  
"Trouble...?"  
  
  
  
A soft laugh escaped her lips as she saw his bewildered expression. "If you like, I can remove them for you. Was that all you wanted to know?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"No. there are so many things that I find still unanswered.. So many things."  
  
  
  
He turned around, so she could not see his face as he looked down on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Kikyou, tell me, who is that girl? Why does she look so much like you? Tell me!"  
  
  
  
For a moment hurt flashed across her face, but she quickly covered composed her face so he would not see her hurt.  
  
  
  
She laughed gently as she rested her head against his back. "You have such a warm back Inu Yasha... remember the day back when we first met? You were trying to steal the Shikon shard.."  
  
  
  
She suddenly jerked her head up and laughed foolishly when she looked up into his golden eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Inu Yasha. Did you say something?"  
  
  
  
He stared at her, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
  
  
"No. nothing... nothing at all. "  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
He turned around in his bed and faced Kikyou as he asked, "Yes?"  
  
  
  
She smiled as she removed the prayer beads from his neck.  
  
"Inu Yasha. remember the girl you saw earlier?"  
  
  
  
He sat up and nodded as he held her hand between his.  
  
  
  
"Yes? What about her? Is she a demon? A witch. or maybe she's a-"  
  
  
  
Kikyou laughed merrily as she shushed him.  
  
  
  
"No, it's not that. I want you to return these prayer beads to her."  
  
  
  
He nodded as he jumped out of bed and put on his top.  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
And with that he disappeared into the deep, dark, forest, leaving no trace of him behind.  
  
  
  
Kikyou smiled contently as she looked into the dark forest, long after he had left.  
  
  
  
"My, my Kikyou. It seems that you are cherishing life now that Inu Yasha has come back to you. Who would have guessed it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry if this wasn't up to my usual standards. It's been a really long time since I've written fanfiction. (I threw the original version away because it was really bad. ^^;; so I had to rewrite it.) anyways, like last time, I would really like five more reviews for this chapter! 


End file.
